Fue Suficiente
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: Harry y Hermione haciendo galletas en medio de la noche... Lemmon...


**Es suficiente...**

**----Ruby P. Black----**

Era de noche pero por merlín que no podía dormir y Ginny parloteaba sin parar en su habitación, pero cuando quiso dormirse ¡simplemente no podía! Y para colmo, Remus había mencionado algo acerca de un entrenamiento matutino... ella odiaba no poder estar en condiciones para ser la mejor, para poder apoyarlo y sobre todo para serle útil. No es que Hermione J Granger, la ex prefecta, premio anual, la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts en muchos años (o por lo menos desde que Lily Evans estudiaba en el colegio), se hubiese sentido alguna vez inútil, pero es que cuando estaba con él todo era diferente.

Y ahí estaba esa mata de cabello ya no tan enmarañado, y el camisón holgado ocultando una curvilínea figura de medidas que dejarían sin aire a más de uno, ahí estaban los ojos marrones fijos en la masa en la que se perdían sus dedos, concentrada, como siempre que hacía algo. Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos y otros más estaban viviendo en Grimmauld Place desde el final del verano de su séptimo año bajo la extraña tutoría de Remus Lupin quien los entrenaba para una inminente guerra. Se le aguaron los ojos... no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Mejor era concentrarse en las galletas que preparaba.

Ante su falta de sueño se había levantado sigilosamente, colocó un encantamiento silenciador en la cocina y se dedicó a preparar esas galletas que dentro de poco devoraría con placer o quizás se las regalaría a alguien... ¿A él? Si, tal vez. Hermione sonrió inconscientemente. Que lindo es el amor, ¿Verdad? Suspiró. Sí, el amor es muchas cosas, es una fuerza que surge desde adentro, te envuelve y te lleva al éxtasis. Se recargó en la mesa y se limpió con el dorso de la mano un poco de harina del rostro sólo logrando mancharse más. El amor, para Hermione, llegó cuando menos lo esperaba o cuando quizás, más sabía de su existencia, primero era él... su amigo, su mejor amigo, al que debía apoyar y cuidar, el que la hacía sentir protegida con esos brazos fuertes y la miraba con sus esmeraldas penetrándola en lo más profundo del alma. Escalofríos otra vez... Harry Potter había dejado de ser ese amigo en una fecha que ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud, pero lo supo más cuando lo vio sonreír de esa forma especial para otras personas que no fuese ella, y tuvo celos... Varios hechos más hicieron que su sentimiento creciera pero así también que se reafirmara la decisión de no confesarle sus sentimientos, de mirarlo de reojo, y saberlo feliz, protegerlo con todo el poder de bruja que ella tenía, ser capaz de aprender adivinación para estar segura de su incierto destino; Hermione era capaz de muchas cosas por él, aún cuando no notase que lo amaba... y que se estaba destrozando sola por dentro... Él jamás pararía en ella.

- ¿Hermione?

"Dios y ahora hasta escucho su voz" pensó ella con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo. Y continuó amasando tratando de descargar todos sus pensamientos en el mejunje que parecía ya tomar la forma que necesitaba para las galletas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entonces no tuvo más remedio que voltear y ahí estaba Harry Potter, con los labios entreabiertos, un pantalón de dormir y... uhm... bíceps... Y otra vez los escalofríos acompañados de unos pelitos erizados en su nuca.

Harry Potter, por supuesto, nunca hubiese esperado que luego de una de sus pesadillas cuando bajaba a tomar algo de agua la encontrara allí. Las piernas torneadas, los pies descalzos, el camisón holgado un tanto transparente que incitaba a adivinar lo que había bajo él, las curvas, el cabello alborotado y esa expresión sorprendida y... ¿sonrojada? El se acercó y le quitó harina del rostro. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – preguntó el pelinegro apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina y sonriendo de esa forma...

- No. Deben ser los nervios por mañana...

- Claro.

- ¿Quieres ayudar?

- Uhm...

- Vamos, te enseñaré

Y él no puedo decir que no a esa mirada castaña que le descubría, le dejaba desnudo, sabía exactamente lo que pensaba, podía asegurarlo.

- Está bien.

Definitivamente Harry tenía mucha suerte al tener cierta suma en Gringotts, ya que para cocinar no era muy útil y Hermione disfrutaba mucho viéndolo tratar de cortar el tamaño de las galletas con los moldes y liarse fácilmente. De igual forma, él también se divertía ayudándola, sabiéndose un perfecto idiota por no poder hacer ni siquiera una galleta y a la vez, el ser más afortunado del mundo al escucharla reírse de él.

- Pon un poco de harina aquí Harry, voy a preparar otra mezcla...

La concentración que ella usaba para cocinar fue demasiada tentación para Harry, quien pasó el dedo por la masa húmeda y luego en el rostro de Hermione.

- ¡Pero que te pasa! – exclamó ella molesta aunque al verlo reírse no pudo más que tirarle harina en el rostro y dejarlo hipando un buen rato. Tiempo suficiente para contraatacar, con la risa de la prefecta de fondo que inundaba su mundo, y su aroma, llenando todos sus poros.

Ella rodeó la mesa de la cocina tratando de escapar del tazón que Harry tenía en sus manos y tomó una jarra llena de agua amenazándolo.

- ¡¿pero señorita prefecta le parecen bonitas estas cosas! – decía él imitando demasiado bien la voz de McGonagall. Ella rió.

- ¡Por supuesto que si, ya que es para combatir a este muchachito que no tiene piedad!

- ¡¡Claro que la tengo!

- ¡Pues conmigo no!

- ¿te he lastimado alguna vez?

Ella rió con tristeza y él aprovechó el momento para rodear la mesa en un movimiento y abalanzarse sobre ella. Hermione no tuvo más opción que dejar la jarra tras suyo y asustarse al recibir el peso de Harry sobre ella.

Estaban tan cerca... las miradas se chocaban, los labios estaban tan cerca, tan cerca...

Ella volteó el agua.

Y el volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Cuándo te lastimé? – preguntó Harry sin apartarse de Hermione quien seguía apoyada en la mesa.

- No fue eso lo que quise decir...

Él la miró a los ojos, le brillaban intensamente y se veía hermosa, tan o más que siempre, sus manos estaban en su cintura y se sentía tan estrecha y tan agradable que no quería alejarse nunca... y lo sabía, lo supo...

- Te amo.

Hermione parpadeó y no tuvo tiempo para decir nada porque los labios del jugador de Quidditch estaban sobre los suyos, apoderándolos, jugando un juego en que sus lenguas se conocían, se deseaban y amaban y todo era tan perfecto, que las manos de Hermione en su cuello se amoldaban a la perfección y la cintura de ella nunca tuvo mejor contacto que la piel del moreno. Él le deslizó los tirantes del camisón suavemente mientras ella le daba una mirada de autorización. Bastaba con eso... siempre, con que sus miradas se encontraran fugazmente y él ya sabía todo.

Los labios de él crearon un camino de fuego desde la boca de Hermione hasta su cuello mientras ella no encontraba una forma mejor de alborotarle el cabello, de hacerle suspirar mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja o se pegaba más a su cuerpo. Él la levantó de la cintura y el camisón se deslizó instantáneamente, Hermione pesaba como una pluma... o quizás menos. La sentó en la mesa y se perdió otra vez entre su hombro y su cuello mientras sentía como las manos de su chica subían y bajaban por su pecho tonificado. A Harry le había hecho tan bien los años practicando Quidditch que ahora Hermione agradecía al deporte tener bajo sus manos los músculos bien formados, la piel bronceada, y suave, encontrándose con alguna diminuta cicatriz que le encantaba y que se permitía besar suavemente, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

Y Él hundía sus manos en la mata de cabello, luego recorriendo la estrecha cintura, todo lo que era visible ahora para él era hermoso y quería probarlo, no sólo con sus labios que pronto volvían a capturar los de la chica, sino también con sus manos, con su piel, que se estremecía al sentir el contacto con la tersura de Hermione.

Ella era perfecta, mucho más que ninguna y se perdía sintiéndola suave contra él. Nerviosa. Estremecida. Recorría con sus dedos el vientre liso, la cintura, las curvas, sus pechos suaves y del tamaño exacto para él, como hechos a medida, donde se perdía y también ella, soltando gemidos tenues que eran como una melodía para los oídos del muchacho. Harry la encendía y ella mucho más a él, rozándole con sus piernas, besándole el cuello y dejando marcas que quién podría decir que fuesen hechas por Hermione Granger, la prefecta; besándole a los labios y enloqueciéndole con el simple roce de sus lenguas, deseosas por besarse más y más.

Pero Harry sabía que eso iba muy rápido o lo supo más cuando ella le quitó el pantalón casi sin notarlo y cuando él le deslizó el sujetador dejando a su vista lo que ansiaba ver desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando supo que ella era una mujer para él y no sólo su amiga. Y desde entonces no había dejado de soñar con recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione, y ahora que lo hacía confirmaba muchas cosas. Pero debían separarse o ella se arrepentiría después.

No es que ella no quisiese amarse con él, ya le había asegurado con sus caricias que le correspondía. Hermione, para él, era como una niña, que necesitaba amor y ser cuidada, protegida, y con ella debía ir lento, muy despacio y recorrerla de igual forma, despacio, besando cada rincón de su ser, tratándola con respeto y protección, haciéndole ver que jamás la dejaría sola, y otras cosas que, quizás, pronto, le podría susurrar al oído.

- Herms... – dijo él en un susurro mientras sentía la lengua de ella en su cuello. – Espera..

- Si... – fue lo único que dijo sonrojada y mirándole intensamente.

- Te amo.

- Yo también – sonrió.

- Pero no apuremos las cosas, ¿verdad?

- Si... verdad – sonrió más agradeciéndole a su amigo el conocerla tan bien. Miró a su alrededor y vio las cosas de la mesa en el piso y a ella prácticamente acostada sobre ella. ¿cómo había llegado a allí? Rió. Y él se contagió en el acto. – Gracias. Harry tu y yo...

Él sólo la miró y eso fue suficiente porque Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos a besarle otra vez, les bastaba rozarse y avanzar lento, y a Harry le bastaba que ella supiese que su fragilidad y su seguridad mezclada con su inseguridad le volvían loco, y que esperaba desearla cada día más y poder demostrarle cuan grande era su amor por ella. Se sonrieron. Y fue suficiente...

Fin

Espero que a todos les guste, este pequeño invento, la verdad es que… no se de donde ha salido, jejej. Pero esperare ansiosa sus reviews.

Besos

Ruby P.Black


End file.
